Compassion for a Criminal
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Penfold reaches out to a fellow sidekick and does not like what he hears from the beak of Stiletto Mafiosa. Contains mild slash, Dangerfold, Danger Mouse x Penfold. Mentions of abuse. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _**An anon on Tumblr sent a prompt for me to write a fic about how Stiletto is mistreated by Greenback. Though this may not be exactly what they had in mind, I could not resist doing some hurt/comfort between Stiletto and Penfold.**_

 _ **As with all of my reboot fics, this contains Dangerfold (Danger Mouse and Penfold in a romantic relationship), so the slash warning is in place. However, it is not the main focus this time! There are also mentions of abuse. I also apologise for any OOC and getting Stiletto's accent wrong.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _EPSM_ _ **.)**_

EPSM

 _Another day is coming to an end, and London's hustle and bustle is slowing to barely a rustle. As for our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, they're on their way somewhere, but where?_

EPSM

"In a couple of minutes we'll be at Arkwright Asylum," Danger Mouse stated, not as a response to the narrator's enquiry, but as a reassurance to Penfold.

"DM, should we activate a flashback? I mean, the readers should know _why_ we're going there in the first place!"

Danger Mouse nodded. "Excellent idea, Penfold! Well, Ms. Writer, if you please?"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Penfold was glancing at the Sidekickie Award he'd received a couple of years earlier. Well, at first it had gone to Danger Mouse, but Danger Mouse instead gave it to him. "DM, I've been thinking about something..."**_

 _ **Danger Mouse poked his head out of the walk-in wardrobe. "What about?"**_

 _ **"I just thought of Stiletto."**_

 _ **"St-Stiletto?!"**_

 _ **He turned to face him. "Well, looking at my Sidekickie reminded me of that night and just how desperate he was to get the award. The baron sure didn't help matters with him, while you gave me more confidence in myself."**_

 _ **He stepped out. "Hm, you do have a point."**_

 _ **"Then, I got to wondering just how Stiletto is treated."**_

 _ **"Villains aren't known for treating their sidekicks or minions too kindly, and considering Greenback is over ten on the evil scale..."**_

 _ **"I want to see Stiletto. I want to talk to him about this! I mean...when he's not helping the baron with an evil scheme, he's not so bad..."**_

 _ **"You two did get along quite well when we all had to work together to stop Camembear. Alright, I'll organise a visit with Stiletto for you."**_

 _ **"It's really okay?"**_

 _ **He nodded, a smile on his face. He approached the hamster and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You have a good heart, Penfold. I can't think of anyone but yourself who'd be willing to reach out to a villain. Now, go on and get yourself ready, I'll contact Danger Moth. It's her shift tonight."**_

 _ **"Thanks, DM!" He wrapped his arms around him for a brief moment, then hurried to prepare. "I wonder if he'd be okay with jam sandwiches!"**_

 _ **"Activate iPatch: Call Danger Moth."**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"That should explain it!" Danger Mouse remarked. "Oh, and look at that, the flashback filled enough time for us to arrive!"

EPSM

Danger Moth led the pair to a locked room. "Stiletto is waiting alone inside. Will both of you enter?"

Danger Mouse looked to Penfold. "Should I come in, just in case?"

Penfold shook his head. "Seeing you might make him raise his guard. I want to speak to him alone."

"Very well, I'll wait out here. Remember, if he tries anything, press the distress button on your belt and I'll be right there."

Penfold nodded, and once the door had been unlocked, he entered the room. As the door shut behind him, he could hear it being locked once more. _Obviously so Stiletto can't try escaping._

The crow had his head bowed, but he raised it just enough so he could look at Penfold from under the brim of his fedora. "Whaddaya want-a with-a me now?"

Penfold held up the picnic basket. "Just a chat over tea and some jam sandwiches."

"What're ya playin' at?"

"Nothing. I promise."

Still suspicious of the hamster's intentions, he huffed but nodded. If Penfold tried pulling anything, he'd make him sorry for trying.

EPSM

Or at least, that was what he'd thought before he realised Penfold really was just being amiable. They'd had a share of sandwiches, tea and small talk, but it was time to get down to business. "Say, Stiletto, how is it working for the baron?"

His guard was lifted again. "What's-a this? You tryin' to butter-a me up? Get-a some secrets about-a the barone?"

"No, nothing like that! Here, I'll share something with you. I love working with Danger Mouse. Ever since the day we met, he's been real nice to me, always protecting me and rescuing me. He never once made me feel worthless because of my cowardice. Sure, he would shush me now and then, but it was never out of malice. That's what I meant by my question. What is it like for you as a sidekick to the baron?"

Stiletto went quiet, though it was no longer a defensive silence. "...you're a lucky-a fella, Penfold," he whispered.

"I am?"

"Not-a everyone got-a the chance to work-a with someone so-a nice. I sure-a didn't."

He frowned in concern. "Stiletto?"

"When-a you make-a the mistakes, Danger Mouse doesn't-a get-a mad?"

"He might feel a bit cross but he also knows how to fix it. He always forgives any blunders of mine."

"The barone, he ain't-a like-a that. I make-a the mistakes, the barone, he calls-a me all sorts of things, some I cannot even say due to the ratings. That's if he don't-a whack-a me for them."

"Whack you? He _hits_ you?!"

" _Si_ , the barone, he-a delivers some-a hard knocks."

"How? A cane? His fist?"

"In-a the past, he had-a this box that hit-a me on-a the noggin three times-a. Me noggin, it don't appreciate-a that."

"No, I can understand why not. What else does he do?"

"When I make-a the big whopper of a mistake, the barone, he turns on-a the gadgets. They hurt."

He rose from his seat and walked around the table. "Even as a cartoon character, that must be painful."

" _Si_ , it's-a very painful. The barone, he let-a me float into a fan. It-a did-a me a mischief. I needed-a new feathers by the next-a scene." He turned to Penfold as he felt the hamster's paw on his arm. "Worst of all...he thinks that everything I do, it is-a no use. I come up-a with the schemes but it is-a pathetic to the barone. You're lucky. Danger Mouse lets-a ya do what-a ya think will work. The barone, he has-a no such confidence in-a me."

"Then, why do you work for him still? Why not leave? I know you're not really that bad a bloke on your own, Stiletto, you can change your ways if you just try."

He chuckled bitterly. "Bein' a bad-a guy is-a the only thing I know. I could-a never be a hero."

"Stiletto, I'm not saying you have to be a hero, just stop making things hard for the good people of the world."

Another bitter chuckle. "Don't-a ya see? I can't! I ain't able to-a change like-a that! Besides...if I did-a become a good-a guy, the barone, he would-a make-a the things worse."

Penfold bowed his head.

"I can't leave. The barone, he'd-a find me and make-a the things worse." He was surprised at the sudden pressure against his torso. "Oi, what's-a this?" He looked down and realised he was being hugged. He hadn't received one of those since he was a chick. "Haven't had-a one of these since I was a wee _bambino_..."

"You sound like you need one, you look like it too. What else would I do?"

"Well, the barone, he don't-a take kindly to my complaints, so he-a..."

"Hits you, yells at you, tells you to stop whining, leaves you wherever your location is?"

He nodded silently.

"No wonder!"

"Eh?"

"I mean no wonder you commented on not having a hug since you were little. No wonder you think it'd be hard to live a life different from what you have now! Your life is lacking kindness and you really need it."

"Eh, it's-a fine." His voice had gone tight and shook.

"No, it's not." He looked up at him. "If it was, you wouldn't be shaking, your voice wouldn't be sounding like something's in your throat and your eyes would be dry. I'm not meaning to make you cry, Stiletto."

"No, it's-a fine. Ain't you exactly. You're right. It's-a been too long since anybody was so-a kind. Guess I never-a realised until now."

"Then, if you want to cry out all of the pain and frustration that has been building up for so long, you should. I won't judge you, a good cry is a good idea every now and then."

"So, when I start-a the bawling, ya won't-a tell-a me to pull-a myself together?"

"More like whispering a few _there there_ s."

"Ya won't-a watch, will ya?"

"I'll keep my face in your coat if you'd prefer."

"Okay." He waited until Penfold had done as he'd said before finally releasing years of pain and frustration in the form of tears and wails.

EPSM

The two agents froze at the sound they heard coming from the room. "What's that racket?" Danger Moth asked.

Danger Mouse realised Penfold had not pressed the distress button, so it wasn't any sign of danger. "I think Penfold found out what he had to from Stiletto."

"What he had to? Come to think of it, you'd never actually explained _why_ Penfold wanted to speak with Stiletto."

"Penfold was concerned about him and how the baron treats him. Judging by the bawling coming from the room, Penfold's concern was warranted." He looked to Danger Moth. "Can you arrange with the warden for Stiletto to have a cell as far from Greenback as possible? Make sure the baron has no inkling as to the location."

"Sure. Here, you can have the keycard to the room, I'll put in the request right now." She handed him the card, flapped her wings and zoomed down the hall.

Danger Mouse watched her leave before turning back to the door. The wailing was easing into sobbing.

EPSM

The sobs soon died down, replaced by quiet sniffs.

"Feel a little better?"

" _Si_." One more sniff before he reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I needed-a that."

Penfold nodded as he pulled back, releasing the crow from the embrace and patting his arm. "I thought you might."

" _Grazi_. For not-a judging me."

"I told you I wouldn't. We're enemies in the eyes of the law, since I work for the law and you're a criminal. But, even you deserve some kindness. It's not like you'll take advantage of it after that."

"How do ya know?"

"Because that was real heartache, those were real tears and those cries came from within. Your response was genuine. Besides, if you did take advantage of it and made me cry, Danger Mouse wouldn't be happy at all."

He chuckled, though it was more in amusement. "Heh, when-a ya put it like-a that..."

Penfold also chuckled.

His smile faded. "But, the barone, when I return-a to the cell, he'll know...!"

The door opened and Danger Mouse stepped in. "I'd thought ahead for that, Stiletto. Danger Moth is speaking with the warden about finding you a cell as far from the baron as possible."

Penfold turned to Danger Mouse. "DM, weren't you to wait outside?"

"Your time is almost up, Penfold. Besides, after what I heard, I knew the situation was under control."

Stiletto felt his cheeks burning. "Ya heard me?"

"Don't worry, no judgement. It just confirmed what Penfold had been worried about in the first place."

The door opened again, it was Danger Moth. "Time's up now. The warden agreed to a new cell for Stiletto."

Penfold smiled in relief and looked to Stiletto. "I know you'd rather not be in here at all, but you did commit a crime. At least now you don't have to return to the cell where the baron is!"

Stiletto nodded. " _Si_. _Grazi_."

"Come along, Penfold, grab your things and let's get going."

Penfold nodded and did as he was told. "See ya, Stiletto!" He followed Danger Mouse out of the room.

" _Arrivederci_ , Penfold. Until-a the next-a time," Stiletto responded.

EPSM

Penfold recalled his conversation and started fuming. "DM, can I ask you a favour?"

Danger Mouse was a little surprised by the tranquil fury in Penfold's tone. "What is it?"

"The next time Greenback tries something and you need to stop him, can you please give him a couple more smacks?"

"Why?"

"The way he treats Stiletto, it's the least of what he deserves."

"I can try to arrange something. It was really as bad as what you thought?"

"DM...Stiletto is _abused_...physically _and_ psychologically. When it came to partners, I was lucky. But, poor Stiletto though..."

"If abuse is another thing the baron is guilty of, he certainly does deserve some extra punishment. It's surprising to hear you request for it though."

"Yeah well, he made me very cross. Even if Stiletto is a bad guy, he doesn't deserve even half of what the baron does!"

Knowing Penfold wouldn't feel comfortable confiding the details just yet, he quietly nodded and continued flying the Mark IV home.

EPSM

The rest of the night, Penfold was rather sullen. The sight of the usually cheerful hamster being so withdrawn broke Danger Mouse's heart. "Still thinking about Stiletto?"

Penfold nodded. "I can't help it though. All this time he had been going through that!"

"Would you feel comfortable sharing what you'd heard?" He drew him into an embrace and gently rubbed his back.

"To you, DM, sure. The baron is violent against him. It might seem like slapstick to the viewing audience, but it's not really that funny. It happens every time he says or does something wrong. He had a box that would hit him on the noggin three times in a row, he once allowed Stiletto to float into the blades of a fan...thankfully he only needed new feathers. He also turns some of his gadgets onto him. His destructive gadgets. He never gives Stiletto a chance, like you do for me. When Stiletto tries to come up with an idea, it's never good enough. But, you always give me the benefit of the doubt, whether it works out or not. Poor Stiletto had almost forgotten what kindness is, he told me himself he hadn't received any, or even any hugs, since he was young. If he tries expressing displeasure, he's hit, yelled at and abandoned."

"Good grief, it's worse than what I thought you were going to tell me. No wonder you made that earlier request! You know, I think I'll work some extras in."

He looked up at Danger Mouse. "I tried suggesting Stiletto give up his life of crime and leave the baron. The way he reacted though...he was terrified! He was scared of what the baron would do to him should he even try it!"

"That's definitely not good at all." He gave Penfold a kiss on his forehead. "I want you to know how proud of you I am. Despite him being our enemy, you still wanted to reach out. You showed him compassion, something he clearly was without for years, and even now you're still concerned for him. You truly have a big heart, Penfold, and it's one thing I love about you."

"Thanks, DM. But, what'll we do about Stiletto?"

"I'll think of something, somehow. In the meantime, try not to fret."

He nodded. "Alright."

EPSM

Stiletto lay down on his cot in his new cell. Though he was alone, he felt at peace. He knew it wouldn't last; the next time the baron escaped, he'd find him, release him, demand he come along or else, and then all would be the same old song and dance. "Maybe someday things-a won't be so-a bad." He closed his eyes, feeling like he could have a decent night's sleep for once. It was of no surprise his dreams included Penfold reassuring him that, someday, everything would be alright.

EPSM

 _The moon is high in the night sky, the citizens of London going to bed and our story has come to an end. Will everything be alright for Stiletto in the future? You might find out in future narratives of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

EPSM

 **After notes:** _ **There we go, anon, I hope you liked it! The triple smacking box Stiletto mentions was in the classic**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **series, though did not appear until the later seasons. Penfold and Stiletto did have a bit of bonding in the episode**_ _Cheesemageddon_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**_


End file.
